Montea
Montea (もんちー) is an who started covering songs since May 2008. When singing high notes her voice might sometimes sound strained as she puts much effort in hitting those notes. A sample of a higher ranged song, that she still managed well would be her cover of "1925" . When she sings in the right range, generally mid-ranged or lower-ranged, she can sing in a smooth, clear and mature voice, to be seen for example in her cover of "Just a game" where she is singing in a rather low voice. Her most popular solo cover to date is "one more kiss" which has 72K views as of October 2013. She often collaborates with other utaite, such as Hanatan, Vivienne, and Shouta. With Hanatan, they released an album called Blooming Garden. For doujin music, she is known by the name YouNa (ゆーな). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 07, 2009) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2013) # with Kurosaki Sakuya (Released on January 07, 2014) # (Released on May 11, 2014) # "Light Night Beat 3: Hop-o'-My-Thumb (Released December 30, 2013) # "Gift (Released October 26, 2014)}} List of Covered Songs -2M mix- (2008.05.27) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.19) # "letter song" (2008.07.01) # "Seikan Hikou" (Interstellar Flight) (Macross Frontier OP) (2008.07.03) # "Zutto, Zutto..." (Always, Always...) feat. Montea, Tonbo, Shitone, Korona♂, mei, Hazuki (2008.07.23) # "Marionette" (2008.07.31) # "relations" feat. Montea and Wotamin (2008.08.24) # "Cendrillon" feat. Montea and Kettaro (2008.09.14) # "Negai Hoshi" (2008.09.18) # "Sayonara Astronauts" (2008.09.24) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.10.02) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" (I who Resemble You, You who Resemble Me) (2008.10.10) # "chain" (2008.10.29) # "Chaining Intention" (2008.12.04) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2008.12.28) # "Shiawase Usagi" feat. Montea and Kettaro (2009.01.16) # "South North Story" feat. Montea, Hanatan and neko (2009.02.03) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) (2009.02.14) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Song) (2009.02.19) # "Only Holy Story" feat. Donijima and Montea (2009.04.27) # "oblivescence" (2009.04.28) # "magnet" feat. Montea and Vivienne (2009.05.06) # "one more kiss" (2009.06.01) # "Dependence Intension" (2009.06.08) # "You and beautiful world" (2009.06.16) # "Scarlet M∞N" feat. Montea and Saiya (2009.06.25) # "Migikata no Chou" -Len ver.- (2009.08.05) # "ggrks" feat. Montea and Donijima (2009.08.12) # "link" (2009.09.02) # "ACUTE" feat. Montea, Ten and Vivienne (2009.10.27) # "Miki Miki★Romantic Night" (2009.12.08) # "Koi no Twinkle☆Dance" feat. Montea and Taiyakiya (2009.12.10) # "Eraser" (2009.12.14) # "1925" (2010.01.07) # "parallelines" feat. Montea and ＊Airi (2010.01.14) # "Piano × Forte × Scandal" (2010.01.17) # "MEGANE" (2010.01.25) # "Scissorhands" (2010.02.01) # "Monochro∞Blue Sky" (2010.04.23) # "Ladies First" feat. Montea and ＊Airi (2010.05.27) # "Just a game" (2010.06.17) # "Passionate squall" (Seikon no Qwaser ED) feat. Montea, Vivienne, Reji, Wataame and Kakichoko (2010.06.28) # "Mirai Kigen Reki Ganen" (The History of the First Year in the Future Era) (2010.07.20) # "Hametsu no Yokan to Ecstasy" (A Feeling of Ruin and Ecstasy) feat. Montea and Vivienne (2010.08.08) # "siGrE" feat. Montea and 5comasuberi (2010.08.18) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love Distance Long Romance) feat. montea and Shouta (2010.08.29) # "Rosetta" (2010.09.08) # "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" feat. Montea and Hanatan (2010.09.18) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Montea and Shouta (2010.10.14) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.09) # "Time Mashine" (2010.12.21) # "Konjaku Gensoukyou -Dancing Flower-" -D2 Extra remix- (2011.01.08) # "Cat Food" (2011.02.10) # "honey & clover club" (2011.02.18) # "Never" feat. Montea and Hanatan (2011.03.05) # "Kimi to Sekai" (You and the World) (2011.06.04) # "Sacred Secret" (2011.06.18) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.18) # "Summer Rain" feat. Montea and yu-k@ (2011.08.22) # "Cherry Hunt" (2011.09.16) # "Alice in Musicland" feat. Nimo, Hinamaro, KK, Kiki, Montea and Balen (2012.04.01) # "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- feat. Hanatan, Urara, Noir, Pokota, peЯoco., UFCOK, Gom, Choumiryou, Vivienne, rabbitman, Reji, Shiina Mari, Yuge, mahora, □shirokuro■, Chawa, Taiyakiya, Tsukino Shion, Emilio, Denirow, Senra and Montea (2013.09.14) # "Bloody Mary" (Touhou Doujin song) (2013.12.26) }} Discography |track1title = walk song |track1lyricist = DATEKEN |track1composer = DATEKEN |track1arranger = |track2title = say good-bye |track2lyricist = Kaito |track2composer = Clean Tears |track2arranger = |track3title = Sweet Pain |track3lyricist = Montea |track3composer = nana (sevencolors) |track3arranger = |track4title = pousse cafe |track4info = -double knit mix- |track4lyricist = T-ism |track4composer = Clean Tears |track4arranger = |track5title = Haitoku no Hana |track5lyricist = HitoshizukuP |track5composer = HitoshizukuP, Yama△}} Gallery |Montea_twinkle.png|Montea as seen in her duet cover of "Koi no Twinkle☆Dance" Illust. by kenken (けんけん) and Pio |Montea_twitter.png|Montea as seen on Twitter |Montea_nicommu.png|Montea as seen in her Nico Nico Douga community }} Trivia * She lives in Kyoto.Her Nico Nico Pedia entry External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi